Mirror, Mirror
by Cindre
Summary: Greg can't stop thinking about Grissom. Slash, rated M.


Series: CSI  
Title: Mirror, Mirror  
Written: 19 February 2005  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Greg/Gil  
Words: 2,337  
Warnings: PWP, Lemon, Voyeruism..kinda.  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. Ohh yes. I do.  
Summary: Greg can't stop thinking about Grissom. Sex ensues.

He had to settle this, and he had to settle this now. He wasn't used to being up at night pacing the floor thinking about someone. Or what they were doing. Or what kind of shampoo they used. It was insane. Something had to be done.

He hesitated. The steps were right in front of him.

_Just go_. Greg's mind prodded him and he took a deep breath and ran up the stairs, knocking on Grissom's door. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked around the neighborhood.

_The mail carrier is staring at me_. He smiled nervously and turned around to see a very sleepy and confused half-naked Grissom standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here Greg? It's eleven in the morning."

Greg briefly thought about how odd that sounded. In all the movies it was three or four in the morning.

"Gris I have to talk to you." Greg pushed his way past Grissom and entered his living room, waiting on him to shut the door before he walked closer to him. Grissom didn't seem to notice that he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Grissom rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Couldn't this have waited until tonight, at a more decent hour, maybe?"

Greg walked up to him slowly, Grissom backing up until he was against the door. Greg put his hands on either side of Grissom's head and whispered, "You don't understand. You turn me _on_."

It was like a light switch had just been flicked on inside Grissom's head as Greg pressed his lips against his. The whole situation instantaneously became like liquid fire.

Greg urgently slid his hands underneath Grissom's cute but hindering scarlet robe. Touching Grissom made him moan; that, and the way Gil was sucking on his tongue.

Suddenly it felt like Grissom's hands were everywhere. Pulling him closer, sliding his shirt up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his shoes. What? Wait. He was on the floor.

He took control over the situation again. Grissom was on top and he rolled them over. Carefully and mindfully Greg slid his knee between Gil's legs, rubbing it against his erection slowly. He took the opportunity that the situation presented; when Gil moaned in response he captured his mouth again, drawing out Gil's flavor by exploring the unique planes of his mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile, he touched Gil. All the bare skin he could get his fingers on. He especially liked the hollow that formed where Gil's clavicles met his scapulas. He mused as he traced the indentions with his fingertips over and over, causing Gil to shiver.

Breathless, Gil leaned his head backward, his hands resting on Greg's hips, sneaking beneath his loose jeans to caress the skin beneath.

Greg chuckled and stood, undressing himself, and kneeled back on top of Grissom, leaning him up to slide his robe off. Now all that remained was Gil's boxers. Those had to go.

Greg kissed a path down Grissom's chest, following closely behind with his fingers. He licked a random patch of skin every now and again, just to make sure that he didn't lose Gil's taste for too long. He briefly thought that he was being ridiculous, but then he got to the waistband of Grissom's boxers. Sneaking his hands underneath, he wrapped one loosely around Grissom's erection while he let the other linger just underneath. He began to use that hand to pull the annoying material down when Grissom whispered his name.

"Greg.."

Had he not already had a raging hard-on, Grissom saying his name like that surely would've given him one. Greg chuckled and licked the skin just above the base of Grissom's dick. He tightened his hand around Grissom, giving his cock a few slow strokes before crawling up on him again. Genius had hit, and it needed to be satisfied.

He whispered into Grissom's ear as he pressed his hips roughly against the body below it, nearly moaning as his arousal gained some much-wanted friction. "Do you have a mirror?"

He licked Grissom's neck, gently biting his skin as he nodded, and answered. "In the bedroom."

Greg chuckled and stood up, helping Grissom up as well. He grinned and kissed Grissom again, hard, before replying coyly. "Good..you need to see this."

Grissom tried not to seem too anxious. But he was. He was incredibly anxious. He was hotter than hellfire, and more aroused than he swore he'd ever been in his life. Watching Greg's ass intently as he walked to Grissom's bedroom, he had to consciously stop himself from touching himself before he got there to see what the mirror thing was about. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"Perfect." Greg adjusted the movable full-length mirror next to the bed as he wanted it. "Sit here Gil. Please. And lean back."

Grissom walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as Greg instructed. He leaned back a little and stole a glance at the mirror. This was obscene, he decided. It seemed dirty and suddenly he was self-conscious. Until Greg's mouth found its way to his thigh.

"Spread your legs a bit further. Perfect."

Grissom gasped as he felt Greg's tongue sliding over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It was coming dangerously close to his cock. The mere fleeting thought of Greg giving him head made his cock twitch.

"Watch the mirror," Greg whispered against his balls before beginning his oral assault on them.

Right. The mirror. Grissom watched, every stroke of Greg's tongue he could see as it was happening. It heightened the experience, he was sure, by tenfold at least. He could see Greg's mouth finally covering the head of his cock, and plunging it into his mouth over and over again as he felt it. Warm, wet, repetitive. He saw strings of Greg's saliva dripping down his cock as he felt them, and it wasn't long before he witnessed his own orgasm. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting and releasing the sheets he had gripped tightly in his hands.

Greg crawled up beside him and slid his fingers between Grissom's. "Eat a lot of fruit, eh, Gris?"

Still panting, Grissom only looked over to him questioningly.

"Your cum is sweet." Greg kissed his lips softly. "Now..would you like to feel something better than what you just felt?"

Grissom ran his thumb over Greg's wrist repeatedly as he let a few more minutes pass before answering. "If you mean fucking me -"

"Please.." It was a barely a whisper; a pathetic, begging plead. But it still went straight to Grissom's groin.

He hesitated, hoping he wouldn't have to say yes. Greg moved his hands to caress Gil's balls, kissing him softly again.

"Come to the edge of the bed again."

Greg backed off, leaving the room for a minute before coming back with a white tube. He sat it on the floor and motioned for Grissom to come as he had instructed. Grissom was hesitant, but curious. He'd never been fucked before, but it was painfully obvious that Greg knew exactly what he was doing. Still, he thought, he didn't like the idea of the position that this put him in.

Greg repositioned the mirror to the angle that he wanted it and made bend over the edge of the bed, facing it. Greg kneeled close behind him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Can you see everything in the mirror?"

Grissom stared at it. He saw the situation from the side, just like with the blowjob. He could see Greg's dick pressing against his thigh, and Greg's hands moving over his ass slowly. Which, he thought, did feel rather good.

"Yes, I can see everything."

Greg chuckled. "Good. Don't hold a grudge against me on this okay? I like to see what I'm doing from different perspectives. I'm sure you'll learn to like it.."

With that, Greg pushed him further toward the bed, making him bend over a bit more. Grabbing the white tube from the floor next to him, he screwed off the cap and threw it over his shoulder. Grissom watched as he squeezed some clear substance from the tube onto his fingers. He watched as Greg's tongue slipped out of his mouth to wet his lips as he coated his fingers in the clear substance and set the tube back on the floor. Then he watched Greg put his clean hand on his hip and leaned down to kiss the small of his back as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into him.

First Grissom thought it felt funny. Sort of strange and foreign as Greg moved it in and out of him slowly. But that was before he added another finger. And another finger after that. Soon he was struggling to keep his mouth shut. But the moans came through his nose, anyway.

Greg chuckled and continued kissing Gil's back as his fingers left him momentarily. Grabbing the tube again he squeezed a good bit of the clear substance onto his palm and wrapped it around his cock, moving his hand up and covering it in a slick sheen.

"Gris," Greg whispered. "Tell me if it hurts."

All Grissom could do was nod as he watched Greg align and position himself at his hole. Greg watched Grissom watching him as he slowly slid his dick inside Gil's hot body.

They both moaned in unison at the first inch. Greg leaned forward and breathed against Grissom's neck, "I'm disappearing inside of you."

Grissom sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, allowing himself only to feel as Greg filled him, as much as watching Greg _disappear_ allured him.

So hot, so slick, squeezing and pulsing. Greg moaned as he pulled out of Grissom and slowly pushed in again. Soon his rhythm was set and he was slowly, steadily fucking him. He was fucking Grissom. God it was so perfect, it was exactly like every one of his dreams. It felt so damn _good_.

Grissom struggled to keep from screaming as the maddening friction of Greg's cock took effect. He pushed backward when Greg pushed forward and then they were moving toward the inevitable end.

Not fast enough, Gil thought. Going to die if he keeps this up. "Ngh.."

Grissom watched Greg's cock move in and out of him. His eyes told him that Greg was getting quicker, more hurried and frantic, but it felt like he was still moving slowly inside of him. He could feel everything. It was so erotic. He was close.

Greg panted, steadying himself by placing his hands on Gil's hips, rocking his own faster and faster.

"Gil..Gil, I'm almost there.."

Grissom let out something that sounded like a whimper when Greg touched him again. It was like reality was burning into him, melding Greg's hands to him. He felt his release when it came, intense heat spreading through his entire body, radiating from the point where he and Greg were connected. He moaned Greg's name loudly and thought he heard Greg moan his name too, but at that point he was lost in ecstasy.

He came down a moment later when he felt Greg pull out of him and collapse onto his back, muttering words like "amazing" and "love" between his deep breaths. He chuckled as he felt Greg's breath tickling his ribs, and he leaned up, carefully turning around to seat himself on the bed. Greg laid his head in Gil's lap, still panting, and stroked Gil's leg fondly. Gil smiled at him and ran his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Stay with me today.."

It was more of a plea than a statement. He hated to sound like that, but he wondered what had just happened between himself and Greg.

Greg nodded, his chest still rising and falling more rapidly than normal. Gil pulled him up onto the bed with him and Greg curled up against him, kissing his chest.

"Greg..?"

"Hn?" Another few kisses.

"What happens now?"

Greg looked up at him and grinned.

"How about we do it again?"

Gil frowned. "Do you take anything seriously?"

Greg coughed. "I'm sorry. I know what you meant. It's just that..I don't really know. I know I wanted you. I kept thinking about you. It was driving me mad, so I had to do something..you know?"

Gil thought about that and smirked. "You wanted me?"

"Yeah Gil, I think that's obvious."

"You meant that in a different sense didn't you?"

Greg swallowed and sat up. "If you don't want me back it's fine. I got tonight."

Gil smiled to himself, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Greg's back. He reached out to touch it without thinking about it. "I want you back."

Greg turned to look at him. "You do?"

Gil sighed, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes. "Yeah. Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll just call in to work tonight and we can talk about it some more."

Greg nodded thankfully and curled up next to Grissom again, pulling the sheets over both of them.

----------------------------------------------------

"You're what?" Warrick gaped.

"I'm sick. Where is Catherine? Why isn't her cell on?"

"She's in court. You're never sick Grissom, you've never missed one day of work."

"Well I am today. You're in charge for today, have fun."

"Yippee."

Nick walked into the lab and smirked at Warrick's stunned expression directed at his cell phone.

"Hey, what's up amigo?"

"Grissom just called in sick."

Nick stared at him, stunned. "I don't believe it. There must really be something wrong with that guy for him to miss a day of work. You know, come to think of it, Sara was complaining a few minutes ago about Greg calling in sick! I hope there's not something going around the lab.."

"Yeah, seriously. If it's enough to get Grissom out of a day of work then it'd probably be enough to kill us."

Nah. It's just love!

x------x Fin!


End file.
